Cry Me A River
by stari1
Summary: Song Fic about Luke’s love life. Set to Cry me A River by Justin Timberlake.
1. Cry Me A River

AUTHOR: stari  
  
TITLE: Cry Me A River  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: Song Fic about Luke's love life.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
SONG: Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake  
  
  
  
  
  
~You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you don't know  
  
All the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think  
  
Your thing would come  
  
Crashing down, no~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once again she's gone.  
  
Why am I so dumb?  
  
I keep taking her back.  
  
And each time I believe  
  
Her when she says that she  
  
Won't leave me again  
  
Deep down I know  
  
She'll never stay with me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~You don't have to say,  
  
What you did,  
  
I already know,  
  
I found out from him  
  
Now there's no chance,  
  
For you and me,  
  
There'll never be  
  
And don't it make you  
  
Sad about it~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Last time she left, she told  
  
Me it was because she loved another.  
  
It is true, I do love Lorelai,  
  
But I know she does not love me.  
  
I've moved on, I now love Rachel  
  
But why can't she see that?  
  
Why?!  
  
She told me that she chose to find  
  
Comfort with another man because  
  
She loved me, but she needed to  
  
Have all may love  
  
To find comfort with me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~You told me you love me  
  
So why did you leave me,  
  
All alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me,  
  
On the phone  
  
Girl I refuser,  
  
You must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned,  
  
And now it's your turn  
  
To cry,  
  
Cry me a river~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I gave her all the love I could.  
  
There is always going to be a little  
  
Part of me for Lorelai,  
  
And I need to keep a part of  
  
Me for myself too.  
  
I know that she will soon  
  
Understand everything.  
  
But it's too late for that day to come.  
  
I will forget her and move on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~I know that they say  
  
That some things are  
  
Better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only  
  
Talked to him and  
  
You know it  
  
All of these things  
  
People told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When she turned up on my doorstep  
  
Saying that she was sorry  
  
And the other man was a mistake,  
  
I almost took her back.  
  
But then the word sorry kept  
  
Echoing in my head.  
  
I kept remembering her saying  
  
Sorry to me the first time  
  
She left, and the second, and the third.  
  
There was no difference between  
  
The word, it was still the same  
  
She would always say she was sorry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~You don't have to say,  
  
What you did  
  
I already know,  
  
I found out from him  
  
Now there's no chance,  
  
For you and me,  
  
There'll never be  
  
And don't it make you  
  
Sad about it~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now it was my turn to say sorry.  
  
I was sorry she couldn't see  
  
How much I loved her.  
  
I was sorry she couldn't  
  
Find comfort with me.  
  
I was sorry it was over.  
  
I was sorry that I couldn't  
  
Take her back again.  
  
I was sorry that I had to  
  
Say good-bye.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~You told me you loved me  
  
So why did you leave me,  
  
All alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me,  
  
On the phone  
  
Girl I refuse,  
  
You must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned,  
  
And now it's your turn  
  
To cry,  
  
Cry me a river~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as I told her that we  
  
Couldn't be together she cried.  
  
I know this makes me sound mean,  
  
But at that moment I felt  
  
Slightly satisfied.  
  
She has no idea how many  
  
Times I've cried for her.  
  
At that moment I was happy that  
  
It was now her turn to cry for me.  
  
We didn't talk,  
  
She just cried and left me.  
  
Forever.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~The damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I'll be. leaving~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With Rachel gone I needed to move on.  
  
I needed to find someone new.  
  
Then Lorelai showed up.  
  
Suddenly I realised that Rachel was gone.  
  
When I said Rachel was gone  
  
She told me Max was gone too.  
  
I let her cry.  
  
She let me cry.  
  
We comforted each other.  
  
But that was it.  
  
It wasn't the right time  
  
To make my move.  
  
It was the right time  
  
To understand that maybe  
  
Rachel was right,  
  
And maybe I did love Lorelai,  
  
And maybe she did love me.  
  
After all she came to me for comfort.  
  
It would happen for us one day  
  
But neither of us would be crying a river  
  
When it did happen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Baby go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cause I've already cried  
  
Cry me a river  
  
I ain't gonna cry no more  
  
So just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense. But I don't tend to make sense at 4 in the morning. The basic story line is Rachel has come back and she cheats on Luke with another guy. She says it's because she loved him but he didn't love her. She tries to get Luke to take her back but he won't. She leaves and Lorelai comes. Luke knows he can't make his move cause she's trying to get over Max. So he decides to just comfort her and bide his time. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone,  
  
This is just a note asking why hasn't anyone reviewed my story?! Is it that bad? Or is it just that no-one is actually reading it? I realize that it might be a bit confusing, but can't you like tell me that?  
  
Anyway thanx  
  
stari* 


End file.
